Taking a Walk on the Milky Way!
by TIOCPCT
Summary: This is a cross between Harry Potter and DreamStreet. It also contains some LOTR and new characters!


Taking a Walk on the Milky Way

By the Insane Obsessive Compulsive Pezaholic Clown Twins

Disclaimer: Here starts the list: we don't own Harry Potter, we don't own Dream Street (grrr! SB), we don't own Ian McKellen, we don't own Elijah Wood (grrr! KP), we don't own Pez, and we most definitely don't own the little blue (KP) and pink (SB) people in our heads. It's their fault we are writing this! 

Author's (There are two of us) Note: Okay, I'm going to help you so that you aren't driven insane by this tripe. I'm nice aren't I? We are screwing up with everyone's age. Yes, we know that Elijah Wood is 21 and Jesse McCartney is 15 and other people are 17 and we are not 15. But we don't care. And yes, we know Ian McKellen probably doesn't have a granddaughter named Lucy (anyone who knows that much about Sir Ian is probably messed up though) but this is fanfiction. Even if Hogwarts has no DSL we can make it have some. We are now about as close as there is to God. But we aren't. Then we would own something.

Chapter One: Macaroni and Cheese

Lucy McKellen and Avril Seton were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to enter so that the Sorting could begin. 

"Where in God's name are those little munchkins?" asked Lucy, impatiently.

"Be patient. They can't be much longer," replied Avril, coolly.

"That's what you said a much longer ago! I'm getting HUNGRY!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal a dripping wet Hagrid.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir. The giant squid pulled three boats under."

"Quite alright, Hagrid. Let the sorting begin."

The Sorting Hat began a song:

__

Welcome to Hogwarts

Let the journey begin

With choosing your house

You'll find your new kin.

If ever it's said

That I was wrong

Mind the speaker

Of this song

In Gryffindor 

There lives of old

The bravest of wizards

Or so I'm told

In Ravenclaw 

You're sure to find

The greatest and sharpest

Of every mind

In Hufflepuff

There only lies

Those that keep

Their promising ties

And finally, in Slytherin

There'll always be

The kind that judgment's

Sure to see.

So try me on

Around your head

And I will say

Where you will bed. 

And with that, Professor McGonagall began calling out names.

****

20 minutes later

"Zinphyndale, Eric"

__

HUFFLEPUFF!

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall opened, and five boys ran in, along with Professor Flitwick.

"What is this, pray tell?" questioned an obviously annoyed McGonagall.

"These are the new transfers. There is one who's not here yet, though," said Flitwick.

"Well, don't stand there all day! Come up here and get sorted!" shouted McGonagall.

The boys started walking up, and as they passed Lucy and Avril, Lucy looked over and said:

"Not too shabby!" 

McGonagall started calling their names:

"Ballinger, Matthew"  
A short, strawberry blonde boy walked forward and placed the hat on his head. A few seconds later, the hat shouted:

__

RAVENCLAW!

All the Ravenclaws clapped appreciatively, especially the girls.

"Galasso, Frank"

The tall boy with dark spiky black hair that Lucy had pointed out walked forwards.

__

GRYFFINDOR!

He walked over, and sat in the empty seat next to Lucy. 

"McCartney, Jesse!"

__

GRYFFINDOR!

"Raposo, Gregory"

__

GRYFFINDOR!

"Trousdale, Christopher!"

__

HUFFLEPUFF!

Now that all of the transfers were seated, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and began to walk out through the side door. But then the Great Hall doors opened with a bang. A boy with brown hair and dazzling blue eyes began to sprint as fast as was humanly possible toward the teachers' table. His baseball jacket was completely soaked, as was his hair. He completely stood out from everyone, even the five transfers, because he was in jeans and not a robe. When he reached the Head Table he bent down, catching his breath. A first year fainted.

"What is the meaning of this?!?" McGonagall demanded.

"Please, Lady. Let me catch my breath!" the boy replied.

"Well I never-"

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore began. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason about this. May we help you, young man?" 

"Yeah, is this Hogwarts?" the boy asked.

"It is indeed."

"Good. I'm your new student."

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall said.

"Here." He pulled out a damp envelope from inside his jacket. "It's from my principle, Professor Anthony. He runs Herrington Academy. He told me he was going to contact you, Professor, er, Mumblemore, is it?"

"Dumbledore, yes. I think I heard from Professor Anthony. You are?"

"The names Wood. Elijah Wood."

Avril gasped, audibly.

"What's the matter?" Lucy whispered.

"That's Elijah Wood!" Avril whispered back, excitedly. "He was in Lord of the Rings! Don't you know? You're grandfather's in it, for goodness sake!"

"Oh, that's why he looked so familiar!"

"Professor, I simply can't allow this! Six transfers-"

"That's very well, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore replied. "Would you care to be sorted, Elijah?"

"Very much, sir." Elijah replied. He sounded very anxious.

"Very well." Dumbledore said, with a wave of his hand. "Professor McGonagall, the hat then."

There was a moment of tension as the hat made up its mind. Then it took a great breath.

__

Gryffindor!

There was a loud cheer from the table. He smiled hugely and bounded down the hall, after taking off the hat, to plop down, quite excitedly, next to Avril.

This was going to be quite an exciting year at Hogwarts.

******************************************************************************

Yeah! First chapter is done! That's always the hardest. Now! Go and review! Fly! Fly my pretties! Fly! Ha ha ha ha!

Thank you for reading. There's much, much more to come.

The Insane Obsessive Compulsive Pezaholic Clown Twins

(a.k.a. Ginnygurl and Frodo Girl. We both have some form of feminine in our names! I never noticed that.)

Long live rock and roll! 

__


End file.
